Carly makes Tori Shine & See Her Brighter Side
by Pandora's Library
Summary: AU version whre all characters are now eighteen. iparty with Victorious is the basis for this crossover adventure of precieved stolen boyfriends and a party confrontaton. In this version Carly makes Tori shine and see her brighter side. Enjoy and Review. Warning cat fight and spanking of 18 y/o. Don't Like, Don't Read. No Flames.


Top of Form

**Carly Makes Tori's Shine & See's The Brighter Side**

Bottom of Form

Author: Imagineer29

Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 2 - Published: 03-11-12 - Updated: 03-11-12

id:7914623

What's the Story On Tori, He's My Boyfriend!

I don't own the television shows or characters in icarly or Victorious. I make no money from the writing or posting of this story.

This is a labor of love combining these two extraordinary shows of which I am a loyal fan. I wanted to share my version of what if in the iparty with Victorious episode.

Please Read

Then Review

And Favorite

All of this will be appreciated and you can expect to see more of this drama.

Thanks

**Seattle**

Carly has recently just turned eighteen and she is walking on air with a smile that just says there is love in the air. Sam and Freddie knew it too as did her big brother Spencer. There was a special sparkle in Carly's eyes and her mood was consuming.

There was a boy named Steve Carson and was responsible for the glint and twinkle in her eyes. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and in Carly's case this was proving to be the case.

"Carly is in love" Sam teased her best friend.

"Yep I am", Carly emphatically stated. Steven is the perfect boyfriend and I LOVE him!

Sam was naturally skeptical and Carly's boyfriend just seemed too good to be true. She wondered was Steven being faithful to Carly? Her suspicion was raised because Steven's time was divided between Seattle and Los Angles. However Carly explained his parents were divorced and he split his time with his parents. Sam wanted to check Steven out on the "The Slap". Carly told her to go ahead confident there would be no incriminating photo of her lover. As Sam fired up the internet and looked on "The Slap" and that is where she found a not so innocent picture of her boyfriend hanging all over some girl named Tori. When Carly saw the picture she reacted not believing, but when she thought more about it she wanted to know what the story on this Tori.

"Sam, you found that on a website called "The Slap".

"I'd like to give Tori Vega a slap!" Sam says coming to the defense of her best friend.

"I just can't believe he is cheating on me, Sam. From that picture I am just not so sure."

"Woo, she's pretty" Sam cackled

"You're really not helping here Sam" Carly feeling a little exasperated.

"There really is no way I can to tell from what I can see they are boyfriend, girlfriend." Carly reasoned.

"Maybe you can. It says here that your boyfriend Steven and his new girl, Tori are going to be at a party hosted by some of her Hollywood Arts friends."

"Okay, but what's the point of going down there, We would be recognized as the girls and guys from the icarly website and any chance of catching Steven and Tori in a compromising position would fail." Carly said deflated.

"Well here is one way you could show up and not be recognized." Spence quipped.

"What's that? The icarly gang asked in a chorus response.

"I have an ex- girlfriend who I am sure could give each of you a makeover and no one would be the wiser at the party."

The makeovers are amazing and now would allow the icarly gang to attend the part incognito. Spence, Carly's agreed to drive them down to Los Angles and help carly get the story on this Tori.

"Yeah and I'll bring my butter sock to beat her with." Sam offers.

"I don't think we will need your butter sock.

"Well I am bringing it just in case.

**Los Angles/Hollywood**

Andre's uncle had sold a house to a former Nick star and he was having a party, which the eighteen- year old teenagers had been invited to in the valley.

**End of Chapter One**

**Reviews for: Carly Makes Tori's Shine & See's The Brighter Side**

sweetStarre123 3/11/12 . chapter 1

Please continue!

wandamarie 3/11/12 . chapter 1

wow it is a good one thanks

Story: Carly Makes Tori's Shine & See's The Brighter Side, is on the story alert list of following users

**Author **

**Date Added **

Sapphire Amethyst Emerald

03-11-2012

wandamarie

03-11-2012


End file.
